1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space scanner for an autonomous mobile device, more particularly, which can obtain spatial data by scanning not only in the horizontal direction but also in the vertical direction of the mobile device using a mirror configured to rotate as well as to tilt.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous mobile (walking) device such as a mobile robot detects surrounding objects and measures distances from the objects using laser, supersonic waves or the like in order to locate its position and determine the direction to move.
Laser range finding is known as a most accurate method for measuring the distance to an object, particularly, by detecting a laser beam reflecting from the object and measuring the time taken for the laser beam to travel to the object and back.
A conventional autonomous mobile device adopting such a laser range finding technique scans using laser beams emitted directly along a two-dimensional horizontal plane. Accordingly, the autonomous mobile device can detect surrounding objects and measure the distance from the objects only if the objects are located at a specific height corresponding to a laser emitter.
That is, detectable objects are limited to those onto which the laser beams are emitted and to those which are located at the same horizontal plane of the laser emitter. Thus, it is impossible to scan other ranges and distance information on only a specific horizontal plane can be obtained.
However, while consumer demands on autonomous mobile devices capable of performing more accurate driving and more various operations are increasing, the distance information only on a specific horizontal plane cannot sufficiently ensure safety and functionality.